The invention relates to a portable adjustable headrest for seats that will prevent a person's head from falling to the side while sleeping.
The problem with falling asleep in vehicles such as an airplane, a train, or a bus is that once asleep, your head has the tendency of falling sideways from an essentially upright position. Often, the result is contact with the person sitting in the next seat. The person next to you feels awkward; you feel embarrassed and are no longer capable of falling asleep. Thus, unless you are capable of maintaining your head in an upright position while sleeping, the chances of getting some quality sleep while on an air plane are minimal. What is needed is a portable adjustable headrest for a variety of seats that will prevent a person's head from falling sideways while sleeping.
The present invention attempts to solve the abovementioned problem by providing a portable adjustable headrest that will prevent a person's head from falling sideways after falling asleep.
U.S. Pat. No. 5,669,667 to Schmidt discloses a head rest attachment for the seat of a motor vehicle capable of pivoting between an upright position and a folded back position.
U.S. Pat. No. 4,498,704 to Hildreth discloses a headrest capable of being installed on a wheelchair.
U.S. Pat. No. 5,695,251 to Scolari discloses a headrest for a bed with means for adjusting the variation in the level of incline.
While these units may be suitable for the particular purpose employed, or for general use, they would not be as suitable for the purposes of the present invention as disclosed hereafter.